Forged in War Book Two: Cindy
by Gelendra
Summary: After the death of Hunter, Max becomes the leader of the Reforged, trying to help them survive in this post-War Eberron. But when Max learns of a Warforged in danger, what will he do to free her, then keep her safe?
1. Chapter One: The Viper's Sting

Chapter One: The Viper's Sting

A year and a half or so had passed since they lost Hunter. Max had led the rest from area to area, briefly venturing into Aundair and Zilargo, but avoiding Thrane. He didn't know if the pain would ever fade enough for him to return there. During these travels they were joined by new friends; Mouse, a quiet bard, and Arcanus, a wizard both out of Aundair, as well as Maul, a war hammer user, and Whirlwind, a 'Forged proficient in using a Valenar double scimitar and a spinning fighting style, out of Zilargo. With each new addition, Max became more sure they were doing the right thing. Hunter would not be forgotten.

During that time, Max saw a decrease in racial – and national – tensions across the continent. Most Warforged they encountered had settled into routine lives as manual laborers or guards, were indentured, or had begun wandering like they themselves were. Word had reached them, mostly through these wanderers, of the 'Lord of Blades' and his rally for all 'Forged to gather in the Mournlands. On rumored descriptor alone, the Reforged could figure out who it was: Savage. Knowing somehow, deep down, that there would be a face-off between them someday, he kept one eye on the Mournlands, even as he guided the rest clear of that blasted place.

The month was Eyre, ironically connected with House Cannith and the mark of Making. The group of twelve was on the open plains of Breland, chatting as they walked about where to stay and current events. Just the other night they'd caught sight of three people on horseback – a woman in a red dress, a man with black hair in silvery armor, and another man wearing purple courtier-like clothing and holding a wide-brimmed hat to his head- perusing a fast-moving carriage, engaging in a brief conflict with the female driver before she vanished away and seemingly escaped. After all the scene had died down, they had investigated the coach and, much to their surprise, had found an empty, open coffin inside! It had been a bit of a thrill, and now naturally speculations were flying as to who the driver was, who were the pursuers, what (or whom) the coffin had been used for, and of course why the scene had taken place. Generally accepted were that the pursuers were the force of justice in the event, and the coffin _had_ to indicate a vampire. Other than that, nothing was 'certain' and theories ranged from the complex to the downright absurd and hilarious.

At last, they settled on what looked like a peaceful place, simply a wide-open stretch of land. Around a campfire they shared a few stories, then Max volunteered to take the night's watch. As his friends settled down, Max dug out his tools and some uncarved stones and began to work. He'd carved animals before, and copied a few statues he'd seen during his travels, but never an actual person, someone he knew. He'd had Hunter on his mind recently, though, and felt he had to let it out. He could even hear himself on down the road: _"This is Hunter. He was the first Reforged, and he taught us how to live."_

The hours passed with only the chirping of the crickets and the night birds, and the peaceful crackle of the fire. Max's carving was taking shape nicely, between periodic glances to look around to make sure all was well. The sky was beginning to lighten slightly when Max abruptly sensed another presence. Trying to act casual, he put his carving and tools away and stood, stretching as if stiff. As such he was able to twist slightly to look behind, just enough to see the flash of steel coming.

He dodged to the side with a yelp of surprise, one which roused his companions, and drew his thinblades to block a second attack. His opponent was a steel-colored Warforged, in black leather armor. By the style of his design, Max could tell he was Karnathi commission originally, and wielded a dagger. And he was fast, coming in for a third and fourth strike in the time it took the others to get to their feet and draw their weapons. But Max managed to dodge both, and return the gesture in kind even as he called to the others, "Back! He's mine!" The Karnathi 'Forged skillfully evaded both attacks, but that was what Max had wanted. Predictably, an opening presented itself, and the copper Reforged kicked, sending his foe tumbling. Like lightning, the Karnathi was back on his feet again, but Max pressed his attack, not letting his foe regain his balance and with a quick pattern of attacks knocked the dagger from his hand. Another kick sent him sprawling, and the tip of Max's sword to his neck kept him in the grass.

"Who are you," Max demanded, "and why did you attack me? I have no quarrel with you."

"I am Viper," the Karnathi said, "and I was ordered to kill you." Max felt he already knew, but asked anyways.

"Ordered by who?"

"The Lord of Blades."

"Humph. Thought so." As Max eased back a bit, Viper pushed himself up onto his elbows, looking a little confused.

"Well? Aren't you going to kill me?"

"No." The murmurs that came from the rest confirmed Max had surprised them as well as Viper.

"Why not?" Viper asked.

"Just because the Lord of Blades told you to is no reason for me to kill you. He's the real villain, not you. Now, take your weapon and go, though if you continue in your attempt to kill or harm any of us, I will finish what we started." Max sheathed his sword and stepped back, and Viper sat up fully.

"Heh, go back and be killed as a failure," he replied scornfully "That's what happens to those who don't complete their missions."

"Your mission was to kill me?"

"To kill the leader of the Traitors," Viper clarified. "The Lord of Blades said it would either be a silver Warforged with a bow, or a copper one with two swords, since he thought the silver was destroyed. It was to be my initiation."

"Hunter is dead," Max confirmed, ignoring the sting of having to say those words. "Is his group so attractive to you, that you'd kill to get in?"

"Well, where else am I supposed to go?" With that, Max abruptly saw Viper in a new light, not as am enemy, but as another lost Warforged not unlike himself a little over two years ago.

"Wherever you want to go," he answered. "Your life is yours to direct now." He offered Viper a hand up, and it was accepted. "Following your Lord of Blades is only one of many, many options."

"Not for those of my sort of training. Generally speaking, assassins aren't welcome in regular military, and going freelance is a good way to wind up behind bars, if not worse."

"Wait a minute," Whirlwind spoke up. "I remember your name, I think. Weren't you part of a Karnathi unit called the Serpents?"

"That I was. We were an elite bunch, all of us made for and trained to be assassins. But after the Day of Mourning, there were only two of us left, me and Tai-Pan. He managed to get into a special branch of the Karnathi military, because his stealthing was better than mine. But I was turned away. That was when I heard of the Lord of Blades."

"And you went," Max surmised. "Was it honestly what you wanted?" Viper sighed.

"Well... no. Seems only the strong got anywhere, and when he found out about my history, he demanded I 'prove my loyalty' with an initiation. Not one of the others had to prove themselves. Just me. I think he wanted an excuse to kill me, because I wasn't a strong type, but I followed orders too well."

"'Only the strong.' Sounds like Savage's style. So, Viper, it seems you have a choice ahead of you: Go back to the Mournlands, or find a different path."

"What different path? The only place I ever fit in was in the Serpents, and they're dead. And I _won't_ indenture myself. And it's not like I'd be welcome in any other nation, either. I'm too plainly Karnathi."

"Does national origin have anything to do with it?" Max asked. "I'm Brelish commission, as are Shock, Bow, Sentinel, and Shadow."

"Whirlwind and I are Zilargo," Maul put in.

"Cutter, Sentinel, and I are Thrane commission," Reaver added.

"And Mouse and I are Aundairians," Arcanus said.

"But beyond that," Max finished, "we're all 'Forged, first and foremost. The war is over, and we're all having to adjust to find our way. And as far as I'm concerned, it doesn't matter that you're a Karnathi assassin. Your future is what you make of it." Viper looked Max over.

"You are a strange 'Forged." Max burst out laughing.

"Given that at one time I thought the same of Hunter, I'll take that as a compliment. Now," He looked around at the sky, then at his friends,"it seems to be morning, and we're all up. So lets get going." Arcanum doused the fire, as they gathered their things. That was when Max realized Viper was standing there, watching them. He turned to the assassin. "Something on your mind, Viper?"

"No." Max shrugged, and once ready they began to head out. But Max was pleased to notice one of the corner of his eye a thirteenth now in their little family.


	2. Chapter Two: The Encounter

Chapter Two: The Encounter

It took a couple of weeks for the others to adjust to Viper and to trust him, and for Viper to relax. Max could understand both sides, and discreetly asked the others to give the Karnathi a chance. They'd agreed, but refused to let him take watch alone at the start. He'd tried to kill Max, after all.

As for Viper himself, he took the mistrust stoically, without a word of protest. _Like a Karnathi_, Max could've said. He kept mostly to himself, just watching and listening to the others, though Max tried to include him in conversations and in their nightly storytelling. He recalled how Hunter had worked with all of them, slowly drawing them out of their shells, or rather letting them draw themselves out, and tried the same tactics now. He asked Viper about topics he was comfortable with, such as the Serpents or Karnathi things, though he was usually answered with just a few words. Viper was trickier to coax than the others had been, but suddenly one night he'd regailed them with a tale of his unit of Serpent comrades liberating a group of a Karnathi soldiers from being pinned down by twisted monsters spawned by the Mad Stone. Max had felt particularly proud that night both for himself and for Viper, knowing that his patients had been rewarded.

After that night, Viper had proved himself very helpful in listening for trouble and keeping the group safe from monsters that roamed the wilds they traveled through. This helped to relax the others and assured them of Viper's sincerity in joining them, and Shadow especially enjoyed having another rogue around to share 'shop talk' with, and to help him play little 'pranks' on the others, sneaking up on them and such. Given that Viper was a little older, in terms of when they were all commissioned, he took it upon himself to mentor the younger rogue, spending time sparring with him in the evenings. Max watched them with facination, their tumbling evasions and sudden attacks, and he couldn't help but feel a bit of envy at their skill. Jokingly one night when he'd been particularly amazed by Viper dodging a rapid series of blows by backflipping twice the two had said they'd teach him how to fight as they did. He'd laughed, not really thinking that he'd the agility to fight like that, but the thought remained in the back of his mind.

One night, however, Shadow came to Max when he was on watch with a concern.

"I don't know for sure, but I get the feeling that Viper is worried about something."

"Worried? About what?"

"I don't know. But he was definitely distracted when we sparred today, and he won't tell me what about."

"Hmm..." Max looked over at where Viper was resting. The assassin was still and seemed calm. "I'll ask him about it. He might still be a little unsure about trusting us."

"Maybe." The rogue Max had fought alongside all his life was clearly concerned for his friend. Max patted Shadow on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure between the two of us we can get him to open up. You're a fellow rogue after all." Shadow smiled.

"Yeah." He turned to go rest, adding over his shoulder, "Heh, I guess I know how you and Hunter related, now." Max smiled at the comparison. He knew Shadow was appreciating having the assassin around. He'd been close to Dagger, whose fate none of them knew, and now he'd found another kindred spirit in Viper. It was doing Shadow good, in Max's opinion.

Max waited until near sunrise, then quietly went to Viper and touched the assassin's shoulder. Viper didn't even twitch an inch. Max honestly didn't think that he would ever surprise the Karnathi.

"Say, Viper, could we talk?" Viper silently nodded and got up, and they moved a little ways away from the others.

"Have I done something wrong, Max?" Viper finally asked softly.

"No, not at all. Shadow just said it seemed you were worried about something, and I wanted to see if anything was upsetting you. I didn't think you'd appreciate it if I brought it out in front of everyone." Viper relaxed.

"Thank you for that. But nothing is wrong." Max gave him a searching look.

"Although I'd like to believe you, I'm starting to think the same thing as Shadow."

"What gives you that impression?"

"Because you've only looked at me once since we've begun talking. All the rest of the time you've been watching out surroundings, as if you're watching for something." Viper sighed.

"I haven't reported in," he said softly, so softly Max thought he'd misheard.

"What?"

"I haven't reported in." Viper looked at Max now, and the Reforged saw fear in his eyes. "The Lord of Blades always gives a specific timeline to accomplish a mission. I had three weeks to find you, kill you, and return, or report that I'd been unable to locate you and go out again. My report is late... and he won't be pleased." _Now_ Max understood.

"You're worried he'll send someone to find out what happened?" he surmised, to which Viper nodded.

"And that will mean trouble. All the Juggernauts have a hatred for you and Hunter, given to them by their Lord and Master. Every tirade against the other races always culminated in a lecture against the 'traitors' and how they should be obliterated at every possible encounter." Max couldn't help but shudder at the fury and hate lacing the words.

"I can understand your concern," Max said, hearing in the back of his mind, in his memories, Savage's wicked laugh and seeing that sneering expression. "We'll have to be on alert."

"I didn't want to worry anyone. This is my problem, and I will handle it." Max laid a hand on Viper's shoulder.

"What is a problem for one of us, is a problem we all share. That's how family works: We support each other, watch each other's backs." He gave Viper his most reassuring smile. "If Savage should try something, we'll handle it, together." Viper tried to smile back.

"Okay, Max. And thanks."

"No problem." Max watched as Viper returned to his spot and, almost predictably, sat up instead of resting, polishing and sharpening his daggers. Sensing that he was still disturbed, Max was hit with a small burst of inspiration. "Say, Viper?"

"Hmm?"

"Maybe you could show me a few of those moves of yours. You know, the ones that you and Shadow use so much. Just to see if I can do it." Viper looked at Max, who had a feeling the assassin saw straight through to the Reforge's real intention of making him feel better, then nodded and stood. They moved a little ways away, to not accidentally trip on or stumble over the others, and, standing side by side, Viper started showing Max how to move in the basic attack patterns favored by rogues. He'd periodically tell Max to stand still in a certain move, then stand in front of him to better explain what place on a target Max was in theory trying to hit, such as they kidney or the spine. Max honestly was impressed by the sublty in the style, and found it rather enjoyable, especially when Viper commented that Max's own natural dual-weapon style complimented a rogue's style nicely, if one of his weapons was a dagger instead of a thinblade.

The others awoke not too long after, Shadow clearly delighted that Max had agreed to the lesson and eagerly jumping in on the training session. They sparred for the better part of the morning, with the others watching or going through their own training katas and regimens, before heading out. As they walked, Max spoke of Viper's concern, saying that the Lord of Blades 'might wonder what happened to him' and that they should be extra alert for a while, until they could be relatively sure he had lost interest in the assassin. Viper seemed surprised at their willingness to help defend him against the Juggernaut, even those originally the most skeptical of his joining them.

"Thank you," was all he could humbly say in response.

They traveled on towards the southern coast, having chosen to maybe go to Sharn, and made camp that night. Shadow, Viper, and Max trained, the two rogues commenting that Max settled rather easily into their style of battle, much to his surprise, honestly. Then, Viper and Max together sat up to keep watch over the others.

Even with two of them, they couldn't being to predict what would happen next.

At about midnight, when four of the twelve moons were high in the sky and the stars glittered beautifully, the pair were startled by the appearance of fourteen large, spike-covered warforged. Without a word, the fourteen attacked!

The 'Forged were all on their feet and ready to fight in an instant, but it was an instant that cost them dearly. Four of the Juggernauts ganged up on Max, three on Viper, and the rest clashed with the others of their little family. Before Max hardly had time to think, all of them were fighting for their lives.

"Max!" Scout cried out, and Max kicked his opponent away – it was like kicking a mountain! - and looked over to see her struggling to hold two at bay. With a growl of anger, Max disengaged, taking a nasty gash across his back for his trouble, to go to her aid. Maul, Whirlwind, and Sentinel had formed a defensive wall in front of the two casters, trying to protect them while they fired off spell after spell, but hardly anything seemed to affect these crazed Warforged. They just kept coming no matter what.

"Kill them all," one, the leader it seemed, growled to his companions, "but leave the assassin alive. The Lord of Blades would like a word with him." Five pounced on Viper, wrestling the assassin to the ground and quickly disarming him. Two, Unarmored and with belts around their waists, came over rather calmly from where they'd been staying out of the fight and started to cast, drawing components from their bags. Max couldn't understand a word of it, barely any 'Forged outside of the spell casters understood Draconic, but that didn't stop Shadow from acting.

"No!" He lunged, crashing into one holding onto Viper's arm and giving him time and breathing room to twist away and flee. The casters, deep into their spell, couldn't stop it and kept speaking, as the one Shadow had hit grabbed him tightly in a bear hug, impaling the rogue on his armor spikes and making him yelp in pain.

"If you'd rather take his place," he growled, "then so be it!"

"Max!" Shadow cried, and then the five fighters and two casters were gone, and so was Shadow.

"Shadow!" Max screamed, though he shouted at empty air. A monsterous bellow erupted from Viper, as he started to tear into the Juggernauts, they all did, furious at what had happened. Nearly as fast as it began, and at least as sudden, there were seven destroyed Juggernauts laying on the grass.

Viper stood staring at the place where they'd vanished, shaking all over, then dropped his daggers and sagged to his knees. Max, fighting against the rending pain in his chest, in his soul, moved over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault," he said, reading the assassin's emotions as ones of guilt.

"How is it not?" Viper asked. "I'm the reason they came. I'm the reason everyone's hurt, and I'm the reason they took Shadow!"

"They made their choice," Max replied, though the pain in his voice was clear. "It was to attack us. We were just defending ourselves. Shadow..." Max's voice failed him for a moment. "We'll save him."

"You wouldn't even know where to look," Viper said. "I never even met the Lord of Blades, except for when he came to the camp I was at to give me my mission, my initiation. He keeps his own camp somewhere in the Mournlands, and only his elite even know where it is. If they really were taking him to talk with the Lord of Blades, then they'll take him there. I recognized one of them. They were his Generals, those who report directly to him." Max tried to fight down the sinking feeling in his gut, dread mixed with hopelessness and dispair.

"We have to try." He looked everyone over. "We'll need repairing."

"There was an artificer in the town we passed yesterday," Arcanus said with a wince as he stood, leaning on Maul.

"Okay. How are we to walk?"

"Not good," Sentinel said, kneeling next to Whirlwind whose leg was gashed open.

"Okay. Then I'll go and try to get the artificer to come back with me."

"Not alone you aren't," Viper instantly spoke up, his voice tinged with a hint of fear. He clearly was worried about another attack.

"Not alone," Max agreed. "Shock, Arcanus, I know there's a spell that can create a kind of safe shelter or sorts that is hard to get into."

_ "Leomund's Secret Shelter,_" Shock replied, nodding. "I understand." He began to cast, and soon a rope dropped into view seemingly from nowhere. "We can hide here for about a day or so."

"Then I'll hurry," Max promised, as he helped a wobbly Mouse to stand and make his way over. Only after everyone but he and Viper were safely tucked away inside did Max start to turn and go. But something glistening caught his eye, made him look back.

On the ground, apparently dropped before he was taken, was one of Shadow's daggers.

A bit reverently, Max knelt and picked it up. He studied it for a long moment, before tucking it into his belt, vowing to return it to Shadow. Then he and Viper hurried off.

oooooooooooooooooooo

It took a good deal of persuasion to get the artificer to come all that way to repair the injured 'Forged, and by the time they were all repaired another day had passed. Quickly they made their way to the Mournlands, hoping to find some clue as to where they'd taken Shadow. But it only took a couple of monsters, twisted things from the Day of Mourning, to convince them that they simply weren't strong enough to brave the dangers and find him. It wasn't for lack of trying; they entered the Dead Gray Mists many times over the course of four days, trying to get just a little bit further, hoping to see or hear something, anything, that might give them a clue. But they were rewarded with nothing. Finally, they all had to admit the horrible truth.

The Lord of Blades had won this round. Shadow was gone.


	3. Chapter Three: Into Cannith Tower

Chapter Three: Into Cannith Tower

The season was turning cooler as the 'Forged turned their way towards Sharn. They were struggling to recover from the loss of Shadow, especially Viper, who continued to blame himself. Max came to the knowledge that there was nothing any of them could say or do to change his mind on this, only stand by him, as they'd always done for those in their family. Privately, Max sent a small prayer to the same deity he'd petitioned before to send Shadow to Hunter, and that his dear friend not suffer in Savage's grip.

Just as the season began it's final turn from fall to winter, they happened upon an abandoned farm a ways outside of the City of Towers, just a barn and a farmhouse. It was neglected, but not in bad shape, and as a group they decided it would be a wonderful place to spend the winter, if not turn into a permanent home. After a quick trip into Sharn for supplies by Viper and Arcanus, the two most comfortable with the tasks (and Viper was doing his best to 'make it up' to the group by doing his all to help them any way he could), it would be an ideal sanctuary. And, for other wandering Warforged, it could eventually become a shelter, a place for them to feel safe and find companions and a home, if they wanted it.

Max was so lost in his daydream as he walked the grounds, learning them, that at first he didn't hear his name being called.

"_Max!_"

"Huh? What?" A bit dazed, Max turned to see Viper and Arcanus running towards him. "What happened? I thought you said it would be several hours before you'd return? Is everything okay?" They both looked concerned, to say the least.

"We heard something that we felt couldn't wait," Arcanus gasped.

"Merrix d'Cannith has broken the Treaty and made a new Warforged!" Viper burst out.

"_What?!"_

"He found some sort of new technology, and put it in a new Warforged," Arcanum elaborated. "We overheard two marked Canniths talking about it in a back alley. And what's _worse_, they made it sound like the Treaty wasn't even _mentioned_ to this 'Forged." Max was stunned.

"So – he doesn't know Warforged are a free race?"

"No," Viper confirmed, adding, "_she_ doesn't." Max was silent for a few moments, before he came to a decision.

"Then lets change that."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Max had a plan.

It was risky, it was probably crazy, but it was a plan.

All of them had agreed the Warforged needed to be told of the Treaty, and assisted if need be to be free. It was unfair otherwise. But to do so meant breaking and entering into a House Cannith Enclave, breaking the law. Shock reasoned that if they were caught, their knowledge of what Merrix had done _might_ be enough to save them, but it was a slim chance. They'd have to be careful. And staying at the barn afterwards wouldn't be an option. Cannith would undoubtedly look for their Warforged, if she left with them, or at least for those who broke in. They'd need an escape plan, and a hiding place, and for that Max called upon an old friend.

"Gravin, good to see you," he greeted as the Spellcarved Soldier/airship privateer approached. They stood on the south coast of Khorvaire east of Sharn, where Gravin could dock.

"Been along tine since the Battle of Brey Crossing, Rend," the fellow Warforged agreed as they shook hands. "You've changed. I almost didn't recognize you, except for you knowing how to contact me, and that saying you made up for us." Max had to chuckle.

"It's a long story, one I'll hopefully be able to tell you later. Some new friends of mine and I need your help."

"If I can, you know I will." With that, Max told him of the Warforged and his plan. When he was done, Gravin gave a low whistle. "You're insane, do you know that?"

"I know, but I can't just stand by while a Warforged lives in near-slavery, unknowing she's free. Not if I want to live with myself."

"Well, I agree with you on that. And I know of a good hiding place, in Xen'drik."

"I'll leave that detail up to you. I trust you." Max gave a grateful sigh. "You have no idea how much of a relief that it."

"Won't be the first time I've done something, shall we say, shady," Gravin brushed off with a laugh. "Now, we'll hammer out the details."

They spent a good hour and a half coming up with several back-up plans for different scenarios, and arranged a close, yet discreet meeting place. Then, it was all up to Max.

That very night, Max, Viper, Arcanus, and Scout headed into Sharn. Viper led the way to the House Cannith tower, though Max well remembered the location of the bull's-headed structure. Two guards, one a House Medani soldier, the other a Warforged, stood on either side of the main door.

"Scrap," Viper swore softly. "A Warforged guard. My sleep poison won't work on him." Max nodded, and mentally switched to plan two.

"There's another way in."

"There is?" Max grinned.

"I was forged here. I know the tower inside and out. C'mon." He led them through several side streets and levels of the city to a good, unguarded. "That leads to the kitchen and pantry. It's a servant's enterance used for deliveries."

"And probably locked at night," Viper agreed. "My turn." Like his namesake, Viper slid silently up to the door and within minutes he had begun picking the lock with his tools. The he paused and motioned back with a specific hand gesture used in wartime. Arcanum moved up now, and cast a few quick, silent spells to determine and break the magical wards and alarms on the door. A quick twist of Viper's pick, and they were in.

Here was where it got tricky. A silenced spell to quiet their movements, and they crossed through the kitchen, Max being sure the door behind was nearly closed, but remained a crack open to facilitate a quick escape without being easily seen from the streets. Each member of the team had a role to play, and like all Warforged could easily fall into that unit mindset where accomplishing the goal took top priority. Briefly Max mused how like Wartime missions this felt, before signaling for them to move out. This all had to be done in silence.

Viper took lead, to deal with any guards along the way with his sleep poison-dipped needles. The first guard, however, he didn't put to sleep right away. He grabbed the human, one arm around his own arms pinning them down, the other arm covering the man's mouth.

"Just so you know," he whispered, "I am an assassin, and the needle pressed against your arm is coated in poison. So if you don't want to die, you'll cooperate." This was a bit of a stretch – the poison wouldn't kill him – but the man fell for the ruse and nodded. "Good. Now, I know Merrix has made a new Warforged. Where is she?" He loosened his grip over the man's mouth, and he gasped out the directions. Max nodded, indicating he knew where it generally was. "Thank you." And Viper pricked his arm. The man passed out, going limp in the assassin's arms. Viper laid him down in a nearby alcove, the guard sleeping as peacefully as a child, and they moved off. En route downstairs five more guards took unexpected naps, only knowing a hand over their mouths and a prick to the arm before dropping asleep.

At last, Max touched one sealed door and nodded. This was the room they needed. Viper frowned – no doorknob to pick. It was probably sealed with magic. Arcanus cast, then gave a gesture for_ Powerful magic, _meaning the locking spells were too powerful for him to dispel.

_ Alarms?_ Max signaled, to which Arcanum shook his head no. Max nodded and motioned for Viper and Scout to stand guard at the ends of the hall. Time for the physical aspect.

The copper Reforged eyed the door over, and noticed that it was hinged to swing outwards. He wedged his thinblade into the opposite side to check its looseness, then pulled of his gloves and forced his fingers into the wedge, gouging the crease wider. Although copper in color, Max was pure adamantine and adamantine beat steel any day of the week. Once his grip was secure, he pulled and forced the door open with a surprising lack of ruckus. It was well-oiled. As the light from the halls entered the room beyond, he heard a small, startled gasp. And when he looked in, he gasped himself.

The interior of the room had only a bed, and sitting up in it was what looked like a human child, a girl around ten years of age. She wore white gloves, a lavender dress cinched at her wait with a white belt buckled by a red stone, and knee-high silver boots. Her eyes were sea green, her skin fair, and her shoulder-length hair red like sparks from a fire.

"W – who are you?" she stammered, clearly frightened.

"I'm Max. Are you – are you the new Warforged that Merrix d'Cannith made?" At her nod, Max felt like he could've been knocked over by a feather. _Merrix, what have you done?_ He shook off his shock as she scooted further away in the bed. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to made sure you knew you don't have to stay here if you don't want to."

"What do you mean?"

"All Warforged, like you and me, were declared to be free by the Thronehold Treaty, meaning as can act as we please, like other people. No one can keep you here legally if you don't want to be."

"But Master Merrix said I belonged to him." Max inwardly cringed at both 'master' and 'belonged to him.'

"You belong to no one but yourself." The girl edged a little closer. "I can help you understand if you want, teach you what it means to be free." She looked up at Max, eye to eye, and Max got the distinct feeling she was trying to get some measure of him. Then, she nodded.

"Freedom sounds nice. I'd like to learn."

"I can't teach you here, though. I'd get into big trouble if anyone finds me here." She hopped off the bed.

"Well, if I'm free, like you said, then I can go with you, right?"

"If you choose to." Max offered her his hand. The girl put her much smaller hand in his and held on to it.

"I want to. You seem nice, much nicer than Master Merrix."

"I like to think I am nice. We'll have to go pretty fast to get out of here. Want me to carry you?" She nodded, and Max scooped her up like he'd seen parents pick up their children. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling sweetly at him. Max smiled back, and stepped outside. The others were clearly startled to see her – they like Max had been expecting a Warforged, not a child – but Max just gave the signal for _regroup_, put a finger to his 'lips' to tell the girl to be quiet, and they made a flawless escape.

Once they were well clear of Cannith tower, Max breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, now to meet with Gravin and the others," he said quietly as they walked.

"Max, is this -?" Scout asked. Max nodded, as the girl smiled, seeming – sleepy?

"By the way, I'm Cinder," she said as she laid her head against Max's shoulder.

"Cinder?" Max echoed.

"Yeah. For my hair." She sounded like she didn't like her name, and nodded when Max asked her so.

"You could change your name if you liked," he told her.

"I could?"

"Yes. I changed my name after all. It used to be Rend, but I liked Maximillian, or just Max, better." Cinder giggled softly.

"I'd like a better name."

"How about Cindy?" Scout suggested. "It's a name for a human girl, and you look like one, as well as being close to your original name." Cinder smiled, eyelids drooping.

"Cindy... I like that..." Cindy nestled closer, nuzzling into Max's embrace a little more. "Can I sleep some more, Max?"

"You sleep?"

"Yeah. Master Merrix thought it was odd, but that lady, Eladrin d'Cannith, said it probably had to do with the special schema they used in me. It needs recharging or something like that."

"You really are a special girl, Cindy. And you can sleep as long as you like." She just smiled and made the sweetest little 'Mmnnnn..." sound Max had ever heard, and fell asleep right in his arms.

The meeting with Gravin went off without a hitch, and soon they were on their way to Xen'drik.


	4. Chapter Four: The Voyage

Chapter Four: The Voyage

Max was seated down in one of the cabins below deck, peering out through the rather large window at the starry sky over endless water. It was nearly dawn. Cindy still snuggled in his arms, his cloak wrapped around her. When Gravin had showed Max down to the cabin, which would've been his cabin, as the captain, if Gravin had to sleep that is, the Reforged had tried to lay the girl down in the bed – he just couldn't think of her as a Warforged – but she in response clung to him, making a little sound of protest that had pulled at Max's heartstrings. So now he sat with her all night, holding her and feeling... _right_.

_ This... feels good_. _No matter how many laws were broken, what I did was right._ Gently Max smoothed her hair. It felt so real, and her skin was soft and warm, not hard and cool like his. She felt just like a normal human girl, in every detail. On impulse Max 'kissed' her forehead, gently pressing his mouth against her. She smiled and cuddled more against him, her breath gently tickling his neck. She _breathed_, he'd realized as he'd watched her sleep. While most Warforged could take breath, such as to sigh or to play an instrument like Mouse did, they typically didn't choose to breathe. But even in sleep, Cindy did.

"You are a wonder," he whispered softly. "If only those Cannith fools could've realized what a treasure they had... but in a way, I'm glad they didn't. Otherwise, I never would've met you." Cindy stirred, wiggling a little as she stretched and yawned. She looked around after giving her eyes a rub, seeming a bit confused. "Did I wake you?" Cindy looked over at Max, and smiled.

"Nope, I always get up early." She blinked. "Did you hold me all night?" Max smiled.

"I don't have to sleep if I don't want to."

"I'm glad you did. I hate it when I wake up alone in my room. It's so dark." She shivered.

"Well, even if you had woken up here alone, it wouldn't have been dark." He stood her up and pointed out the window. "There's several moons out tonight, and one's full, so when they reflect off the water below it lights up the room with a nice glow."

"Oooh! It's so pretty, and we're so high up!" Max chuckled, charmed by her innocence.

"This airship belongs to a friend of mine named Gravin. He's a spellcarved soldier."

"Those are Warforged who can't attack a Cannith member, right?"

"Amongst other things yes. He's taking all of us, you, me, and my friends, someplace safe." Cindy turned to look at Max.

"C – Can I ask you something, Max?"

"Of course."

"...If you're a Warforged... why do you look different, and wear clothes like I do?" Again Max chuckled.

"Because I'm a Reforged."

"'Reforged?'"

"It's a way of living, where a Warforged embraces life and emotion. It was shown to me by Hunter, the First Reforged." Max pulled out the carving of Hunter and showed it to her. "This was what Hunter looked like." Cindy smiled.

"He looks nice. Can I meet him?" Max for a moment had to look away.

"I'm afraid not." It seemed Cindy was very perceptive on some things, for abruptly Max found himself the subject of a hug. "Oh!" He was at a loss for a moment.

"It's okay," she said, as Max finally hugged her back. "I can meet the rest of your friends, right?"

"Right. And they want to meet you too." He put the carving away and stood. "Lets go say hello." Cindy took his hand again, and they went on deck.

It was instantly clear Cindy's charm was effective on the rest of the ship's passengers and two-person crew of Gravin and the elf Ridden Favor. Even Viper freely smiled at the sweet girl as they were introduced. Gravin told Max that it would take the entire day and well into the night to reach Xen'drik, the jungle-dominated continent south of Khorvaire, so Max decided that, with the help of his friends, to spend the day teaching Cindy about freedom and choice. They shared stories, and told about themselves. Cindy seemed to delight in hearing about how Mouse and Arcanus used to combine their magic and music to entertain nobles in Aundair, and the time Maul and Whirlwind were cut off from their unit for several days after a bad storm flooded their camp, and had to travel on their own to find their allies. Then, as they moved to other pursuits, Max took Cindy for a little one-on-one talking, letting her ask questions and such. As they did so, she played with a metal buckle she'd found somewhere on the deck. Suddenly, Max saw the buckle soften, meld, and reshape itself into a ball.

"Scrap!" he gasped, "How'd you do that?"

"Hmm? Oh, this?" She held up the ball. "I dunno. I just can." Right before his eyes she shaped the ball into a cube, then a small flower, then back to a ball. "They thought it was the schema, but weren't sure. I can do that with any metal; steel, iron, adamantine, gold, silver..."

"Amazing!" The implications didn't miss Max. If she could shape even adamantine, then she could repair Warforged with a thought. She was more powerful than even a Syberis-marked Cannith! Cindy, meanwhile, was practically beaming at Max.

"Y – you really like what I can do?"

"Of course! It's a wonderful gift to have." _Poor girl looks like she never received praise before_. She was so happy, she hugged him again. "Heh, you weren't hugged much before, were you?" She shook her head no against his chest. "Well, I'll give you as many hugs as you want, and you can sleep in my lap every night if you want." Her grateful eyes were wide and trusting, and a little teary, as she looked up at Max, who felt his heart twist in alarm. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He wiped away a tear as it trickled down her cheek, in a way not surprised she was a Warforged who _could_ cry.

"I'm happy." She dried her eyes on the back of her hand, and he dabbed her face with the edge of his cloak. "No one's even really _cared_ about me before."

"Aw... C'mere, sweetheart." Max bundled her into his arms and hugged her close, letting her quietly cry against his chest. "Shh shh, it's alright. I care about you, I really do, and I always will, I promise." He didn't know where the words came from, but the instant he said them he knew they were true. Cindy held onto him tightly, clearly starved for affection. Max just let her hug, rubbing her back and gently shushing her periodically before just resting his head against hers, trying to make her feel safe and...

_ Loved._ Despite the fact he'd only known this child for a few hours, he knew he loved her, wanted to protect her as if she was his own daughter.

"Cindy, I promise I'll do my best to protect you and keep you safe, and that you'll never lack caring from me." She looked up at him, locking their eyes and smiled.

"I love you, Max." That did it. Max's heart melted right there and then.

"I love you too, Cindy. Now, dry those tears, and lets have some fun. It's your first day of freedom, after all." He, on impulse, wiggled his fingers against her side and tummy. He'd once or twice seen children doing the same to each other – tickling, they'd called it – and as then it resulted in a fir of giggling laughter.

Cindy wiggled free, darting away to initiate a game of chase. As a Warforged, Max had never really 'played,' but he found as he pursued her that he enjoyed it, a lot. The others joined in, helping or hindering one of the other as they passed.

And when night fell, Max sat up on deck, Cindy cuddled in his arms, falling asleep while listening to more of their stories.


	5. Chapter Five: Xen'drik

Chapter Five: Xen'drik

Gravin pulled his airship into the port of Stormreach, the only real point of any civilization on Xen'drik, late that night (or early that dawn, whichever, as it was past midnight). His passengers walked virtually unnoticed by any into the city with the privateer and his second.

"We made it," Max whispered in relief, looking around to see that only the scarce city guard even were out, not really paying them any mind. Ridden Favor pulled a rolled up piece of parchment from his backpack and handed it to Gravin, who looked it over before nodding in satisfaction.

"Here's a map," he said, handing it to Scout as Max's arms were full with Cindy, fast asleep. "It leads 'generally' to a temple that's been long since explored and considered not worth bothering with anymore. No one should bother you there, and it's maybe four hours from here, so you can get what supplies you need. Plus, I'm always just a quick spell away." He grinned. "You didn't lose it in Cannith tower, did you Max?" Max grinned back.

"I still have the orb I used before. I keep it very safe."

"Good."

"Thanks again, Gravin. Maybe I can repay you someday." Gravin just patted his friend on the shoulder.

"No need. After all, blue for loyalty -"

"Our friendship is gold," Max finished their little saying, also the phrase the activate their scrying orbs. "I know. You take care of yourself. I don't want to hear that you got caught."

"Heh, won't happen. Can't catch the wind." And with that the pair returned to the Spellcarved Soldier's ship and headed away.

Following the map, the thirteen 'Forged and one sleeping girl headed out of Stormreach and into the jungle of Xen'drik. Max knew the map was only part way reliable. All of Xen'drik was under something he'd heard of called the Traveler's Curse, after the deity The Traveler. The geography everywhere but Stormreach would twist and move of its own will with no real warning, so one moment a mountain might be in one place, the next on the other side of the continent. Many explorers had gotten helplessly lost, sometimes for weeks or months on end, only to unexpectedly turn a corner and walk into the port city again. People even said that sometimes time itself became warped.

Maybe it was good fortune, or the whimsical favor of the Traveler, but they reached the temple precisely four hours into the jungle. It was a large, four-step pyramid sized for humans or elves rather that the giants that had dominated the continent for many years before fading from power. Following the instructions on the map, they found the panel to press to open the door. Inside it was pitch black.

"Allow me." Shock gestured, and several balls of light sprang from his hand to hover in the four corners and the ceiling, lighting the room. Entering they saw several fallen decorative columns, several side doors, and steps in the back leading up.

"We'll clear out the sides," Scout whispered. "You take care of Cindy." Max nodded, grateful that she could read him so well. As the other twelve moved off, Max headed to the back stairs and went up carefully, listening with each step for signs of danger. Reaching the top, he saw that it was a hallway with several side rooms, one of which had a door. Opening the door, he found an empty room, likely used for storage, but it was the door that mattered. It would be safe for Cindy.

Max carefully shifted her into one arm, unfastened his cloak and draped it on the floor to make a bed, and gently laid her on it. She just rolled into the familiar fabric, remaining asleep. Quietly Max slipped out, closing the door. He wanted to check the other rooms, to clear them of danger, just to be safe. Ten in all, he gave each one a through exploring and to his relief found only a couple of harmless spiders and beetles. Satisfied, he returned to the room and opened the door to hear Cindy softly whimpering to herself.

_ You fool!_ he berated himself. _She hates the dark. She woke up alone._ Quickly he went to her side and scooped her up into his arms.

"Shh, I'm here. I'm here. I'm sorry I left you alone." Cindy clung to him, sniffling.

"I – I just work up – and I didn't know where I was – and I th – thought all of it – you – might have been just a dream."

"It's no dream, sweetheart. I was just making sure everything up here was safe. We're in an old temple on Xen'drik."

"I see." Cindy snuggled close, relaxing and smiling.

"Feel better?" She nodded.

"The dark doesn't scare me when you're here. I know I'm safe with you."

"That you are. Now, I made sure there're no dangers up here, but this temple has many other floors and rooms. Not all of them could be as safe, so I don't want you wandering around alone, okay?"

"Okay, Max, I won't." She yawned, and Max wrapped his cloak around her and sat down right there on the floor, cuddling her until she slept.

The others made their reports with smiles at the picture Max and Cindy made. None of them found anything that could be considered an enemy, though Viper sensed something odd on the upper floor that Max himself had picked up on, but had been unable to locate. The Karnathi checked it out, and found a secret, booby-trapped door leading to both upper and lower floors. He'd taken Arcanus and Whirlwind, just in case, and they explored the floors. On the upper floors he was able to disarm all the traps that had been set, telling them that no previous explorers had found the hidden paths, but of the lower he said he couldn't. All of those down there were seemingly linked to some sort of master switch, which Viper personally suspected was across a narrow wooden beam suspended over a spiked pit that he doubted could hold his weight. But all in all, it would be a nice home until the heat from their 'theft' had died down.

It was as they departed, Sentinel to take up his favored role as guard outside the main doors with Maul at his side, as he'd often done himself, and the others separated to let Cindy sleep, Max can only hope that their safely would last.


	6. Chapter Six: The Heroes

Author's Note: And this is where is all actually began, when the group I DM'ed for met the Reforged for the first time.

Chapter Six: The Heroes

A month had passed. The Reforged lived contentedly in their hiding place, undisturbed while making brief forays into Stormreach for supplies to repair themselves – accidents did happen, besides wild animals, and Cindy loved shaping scrap metal into decorative shapes – and to check upon any pursuit. As an added bonus, they found they could occasionally help out around the city, doing manual labor such as helping with some roof repairs after a bad storm, earning them a friendly reputation with the citizens, even if their identity was never truly known. The 'Forged always went in pairs and Max, at the others' insistence, was never one of those pairs. He was needed at the Temple, to defend Cindy should anyone come for her, and Max privately thought they didn't want to lose him like they lost Hunter. Though he worried about them with every trip, he could understand their feelings, and obeyed their wishes.

As for himself, Max spent his days primarily teaching Cindy about freedom and choice, letting the girl grow mostly on her own. Bright, curious, she absorbed everything he said, was never far from his side asking questions and wanting stories. He discovered he delighted in her eager willingness to learn, and her unconditional trust.

_ I wonder,_ he'd sometimes think such as while he watched Cindy play in the sunshine of the uppermost, open-air floor of the temple,_ if this is how Hunter felt watching us learn and grow._ Whimsically he almost thought he felt Hunter's presence there with him, and it made him smile, even more so when Cindy gave a delighted sound and hurried back to Max, giving him a pretty banded stone she'd found, knowing his favorite hobby.

That very night, it nearly all fell apart.

Max was awoken from his rest by Shock laying a hand on his shoulder. Instantly he was fully alert.

"Someone's here," was all the spellcaster said. Max instantly looked to his side where Cindy had been. She was gone, likely having wanted a little fresh air and still holding to the idea that Max needed sleep, slipping out quietly so as to not disturb him, something that he'd learned she could do quite well.

"Find Cindy," he ordered, standing. "I'll deal with out guests. And if I signal..." It didn't need to be said. If Max gave the Brelish battle cry, "For Breland!" it meant for them to take Cindy and run, leaving Max to his fate. It was something they'd agreed upon their second night there, though honestly Max had to wonder how well they'd abide by it, if it came to that. Shock just nodded and departed swiftly, heading towards the stairs up. Max did the same, heading to the doorway to the main room. He saw a light coming from there, likely from these 'guests,' but much to his surprise he heard voices, and above them a soft, familiar whimper: _Cindy!_

_ She must've wandered down there, perhaps wanting to get her box of scrap metal,_ Max thought to himself, feeling a tightness in his chest as he heard a female voice speaking.

"What are you doing here, little one?" Coming to the shadow of the doorway, he ventured a look.

_ Hmm... two males and a female... One male's tall, as least as tall as me, black hair, in armor... Scrap!_ he cursed, noting the badge visible on that one depicting a line of black towers on a blue field, and recognizing it. _A Brelish Marshal! Not good. And the woman... some kind of caster-warrior? Cyre had several units of those during the war, though her style of dress suggests Breland too. Blond-black hair, that's Brelish too, for the most part. Likely a fire specialist, if her red dress means anything. _He frowned as he watched the Marshal help Cindy to her feet, listening to them ask her where her family was, seeming surprised to see a 'child' there. _And the last one..._ He 'raised' his eyebrow, hearing the brown-haired, shorter man speak and picking up on the accent. Wow._.. I really _do_ look like an Aundarian_, he couldn't help but think of the purple attire and wide-brimmed hat, more than a bit mirroring his own style. So far the trio were calm, not acting hostile to Cindy, or that they even realized who – or rather what – she was. _It seems Cannith didn't tell them everything, if they were indeed sent by the crafters. Wait! I think they were the three we saw chasing the wagon! This could end very badly._ After taking a breath, Max stepped out onto the landing.

"I thank you for the light," he greeted abruptly, hoping to gain the advantage of surprise. "I was resting and hadn't realized she'd wandered." To Cindy he added affectionately, "My apologies." He descended the stairs, never taking his eyes off them. He knew he had the shadows working for him for the moment. They'd clutched weapons when he'd spoken, and were eying him warily as they couldn't clearly see him. The woman, who'd been on a knee speaking to Cindy, stood and took a step closer as if to protect the girl, and the Marshal took a front position, in Max's mind marking him as the leader of the group, and therefore quite possibly the biggest threat.

As Max reached the bottom, he turned to face them fully. He brought to mind the word Shock had set to activate the glow orbs, and as he whispered it the room was bathed in light. Deciding to try the 'disarmingly polite' approach, he bowed at the waist, sweeping off his hat as he did so. "Although it wasn't always so, my name is Maximillian." He straightened, putting his hat back on and 'casually' draping his hand on his sword's hilt.

"I am Marshal Skye Oathblood," the armored one replied, "and these are my companions, Mikaya Ebonrose and Kayne Spellblade, We are looking for a Warforged named Cinder, taken from the House Cannith enclave in Sharn, as well as the person or persons responsible." Max took another deep breath.

_ Choice, for good or for bad._

"Cind_y_," he answered, emphasizing the last syllable, "is not just a Warforged." He held out his hand to her, and Cindy quickly came to his side, pressing close as he wrapped an arm around her protectively.

"Cindy?" echoed Kayne. He gestured at the girl. "_She's_ the one we were sent to find."

"It seems Lady Eladrin left a few things out of her request," Mikaya muttered, frowning at this new turn.

"And she was not 'taken,'" Max added rather boldly, taking encouragement from their expressions. "I simply asked if she, as a free Warforged, wanted to come with me, and she did." Skye crouched slightly to look at Cindy on her level.

"Is that true?" She timidly nodded, pressing closer to Max's side and burying her face against him.

"Merrix d'Cannith did not tell her about the Treaty," Max spoke, pleading his case, "and enslaved her. I could not let that continue." He affectionately stroked her hair." She is so much _more_ than a normal Warforged. She can cry, she sleeps, she breathes. She is more alive than even I am."

"What kind of Warforged are you anyways?" Kayne asked. "You're... different, not so cold." Max straightened proudly.

"I am a Reforged, a student of the Reforged Way, taught to us by Hunter, the First Reforged." Trying to keep them off-balance, he smiled and pushed the brim of his hat back a bit. "Just think of us as the opposites to the Juggernauts, embracing life and emotion over our construct sides." He was pleased, in a way, to see their expressions reflected concern and indecision.

"This is a more tangled mess than we first thought," Skye muttered thoughtfully. "On the one hand, this is still a kidnapping, with breaking and entering, and assault. On the other, Merrix _did_ break the Treaty, and is also, if this is all true, guilty of unlawful imprisonment." He sighed, seemingly truly distressed. Then Kayne smiled.

"I think the best recourse if to bring Lady Eladrin here, so we can get all sides at once." Max tensed a bit.

"I am not sure I can allow that," he said. "How do I know you will not leave, only to return with soldiers? I will _not_ let House Cannith take Cindy back. I _will_ fight if it comes to that."

"I vow, we will only return with Lady Eladrin," Skye replied steadily. "You have my oath as a Brelish Marshal, and moreover as a follower of the Silver Flame." That eased Max's mind considerably. Worshipers of the Flame considered it highly sinful to break an oath.

"I will hold you to that, Marshal Skye Oathblood. And I will not run in your absence. You have _my_ word." Skye gave Max a look over, clearly weighting his words, and nodded. A quick spell from Mikaya, and they vanished, _teleported_ away.

"Max?" Cindy timidly asked, trembling all over as the other emerged from the side doors and upper level. Max thought for a moment, then replied,

"Cindy, my dear, we're going to need your talents."


	7. Chapter Seven: Confrontation

Chapter Seven: Confrontation

About an hour and a half later, Max was calmly sitting on the second-to-topmost steps, legs dangling, next to a small pile of apples Cindy had found growing wild that very day and had picked, waiting for the others return. Absently, trying not to think about his nervousness, he picked up one and began to eat on it. Despite not being able to taste the apple, nor able to gain anything by way of benefits from the ordinary fruit, the sensation from the act was soothing. Why, he didn't know.

_ Maybe it's why some people find comfort in food,_ he thought to himself, as the flash of light that heralded a _teleport_ signaled the 'heroes' return. The four who appeared – the new woman must be Lady Eladrin d'Cannith – found the scene much changed. Around them, from the far doorway in a narrowing path all the way to the stairs, metal walls had been set up, funneling them in only one direction; to Max. Unseen thanks to a specialty spell of his, _invisibility field_, Arcanus and the rest stood atop platforms at the summit of the walls, ready for trouble. Cindy they'd sequestered in a back room, with Shock in line with the hall just in case the girl needed a quick _dimension door_ escape.

After some disorientation had passed, Kayne gestured at the bag of apples questioningly. Max rummaged out a new one and tossed it over. Whether it was a clever ploy to put Max 'at ease,' or make a comradely connection, or true friendliness he didn't know, but who was he to deny his own friendly nature? Had it been any other situation but this, likely he'd be perfectly comfortable around the three.

"Oh my," Lady Eladrin murmured, looking around. Then she looked at Max, and frowned. "Are you the one who broke into my House's enclave in Sharn and took Cinder?" Max felt his temper bristle.

"Yes, and she prefers Cindy."

"Now lets keep calm, everyone," Mikaya soothed.

"We kept our word," Skye started things off.

"And I have kept mine," Max retorted. "I am still here, and ready to talk."

"You had no right to break in and take her," Lady Eladrin accused, not noticing – though Max did – Kayne silently sigh and roll his eyes, as if pleading for patience, and Skye looking distinctly frustrated with the entire situation. Mikaya was unreadable, as most mages were to Max, save the two he was friends with. Before the Reforged could counter, the Marshal did for him.

"And Merrix broke the treaty – you admitted as much to us in the first place – and is likely guilty of unlawful imprisonment. Crimes have been committed on both sides, and as a Marshal I have to judge which takes precedence. In this case, I feel that it Cindy's well-being."

"We are her own kind," Max spoke. "She is a Warforged, so who better to take care of her than us?"

"She is _nothing_ like a regular Warforged," Lady Eladrin snapped back. "You couldn't possibly know anything about taking care of her. You're a creature built for war and fighting, not taking care of another who has the special needs she does. She has been sheltered her whole life, kept safe and innocent." Her eyes narrowed at Max, who had a sinking feeling he knew what she was about to say, and he felt his temper rise again even as she spoke. "What, after all, could a creature of metal and who has experienced only _killing_ know of gentleness?"

"I certainly have a much better idea than you!" Max shouted, standing with an easy hop, also hiding a gesture for his comrades on the walls to _Stand_, to not attack even though he himself wanted to. It would only make things worse.

"No need to get upset," Kayne interjected smoothly to both 'Forged and Cannith. "'Cooler heads always find the clearer solution,' as my father always said. I'm sure between the five of us, we can come up with something. As Skye said, I agree that what we are dealing with here is not the crimes at hand, but the life and happiness of from what I saw is a very special young lady." He looked at Eladrin. "After all, the Treaty freed _all_ Warforged, and Cinder – or Cindy – no matter when she was made, is still a free Warforged with just as many rights as we here have." Then he addressed Max, his expression clearly showing that he was being sincere. "And I'm sure you, as 'her own kind,' can agree that she should be wherever it best for her." Max sighed, trying to calm down, though it was a struggle.

"Yes, on that I can agree."

"Well then, agreeing on what we're trying to work on is the first step." Satisfied, Kayne dusted off his gloved hands.

"Well put, Kayne," Skye praised, adding, "Even if a bit long-winded." Kayne huffed, putting a fist on a hip and half-turning to look at the Marshal.

"Well, what do you expect? I'm _Aundarian!_"

"Much to my constant disappointment," retorted the Brelander without hesitation. While Eladrin looked a little annoyed at this exchange, Max couldn't help but smile and almost wanted to laugh. Their playful banter hinted at a strong friendship that he found admirable, and calming to his temper. Mikaya gave a 'long-suffering' sigh that the Reforged knew was laced with her own playfulness and sisterly affection for the other two.

"One a Brelish Flame-worshiper, the other an Aundarian Host-worshiper." She gave Max a questioning look, as if seeking his opinion. "I've heard of a rock and a hard place before, but _really_!" Max chuckled.

"I don't think I want to know how you three ended up traveling together," he replied. "But I believe we should get back to the matter at hand: Cindy."

"Yes, Cinder," agreed – and 'corrected' – Eladrin, even as she got a suspicious look on her face. "Where _is_ she, anyways?"

'Safe. I could not take the chance that you would return with soldiers. It's not that I distrust you, Marshal Skye. Just Lady Eladrin." Turning towards the door, Max called, "Cindy!"

Silence.

A bit confused, Max turned to peer into the doorway.

"Cindy?"

"Where is she?" Eladrin demanded to know. Feeling more concerned by the minute, Max looked at the place where he knew Shock had been standing. The entire group was suddenly visible as the spell was dismissed, revealing that Shock was still there and had not already taken Cindy away. By now, Max knew dread when he scrapping well felt it, and without hesitation he darted off the landing and fully into the back hallway, hearing the heroes and Lady close behind.

Max spun around the single corner in the hall, and froze in place when he realized that the secret door leading downwards was open.

The downstairs that was still trapped!


	8. Chapter Eight: Deathtrap

Chapter Eight: Deathtrap

"Cindy!" Max shouted down the steps, hoping she'd just wandered down to the bottom, perhaps to get away from their argument – she was such a sensitive soul when it came to things like that – and no further. There was no reply.

"The lower floor is still trapped!" gasped Scout as the rest came up as well.

"I can detect traps," Kayne instantly volunteered.

"As can Viper, and I can a little," Max said as the assassin came up to his side. "Lets go." Quickly the group descended the stairs, and soon came to a three-way split. Max took some and went left, Viper the rest of the 'Forged down the forward path, and Kayne led Skye, Mikaya, and Eladrin right. Max and his bunch had to move carefully lest they trigger a trap, and Max managed to sense and deactivate two traps in his way.

_ Maybe that's a good thing,_ he thought to himself, trying to comfort his nerves. _It means that she didn't come down this way. Maybe she went a non-trapped path, and one of the others will find her safe and sound. And I know Skye wouldn't let Eladrin try anything funny. Not a Silver Flame worshiper._

All of Max's hopes came crashing down when he abruptly heard a loud breaking sound, and the terrified scream of a girl.

"Cindy!" Not stopping to think, Max charged down the hall he was in and around a corner, narrowly avoiding three stone projectiles that shot at him by sheer speed and adrenaline alone, to see a large pit at the intersection of his hall and another. He ran to the edge and knelt down even as Kayne and those he led ran up from the other hall to see his Cindy sprawled at the bottom.

"Oh!" Eladrin gasped as they too knelt and took in the scene, appearing sincerely concerned.

"Cindy! Cindy, are you all right? Answer me, please!" Max begged. The girl stirred and pushed herself up onto one elbow, rubbing her head, then looked up.

"Max!" she cried. "Please, get me out of here!"

"Are you hurt?' he called, hearing Viper and his group join them.

"My – my leg hurts really bad," she whimpered, starting to cry and the sound just about breaking Max's heart.

"How deep do you think it is?" Kayne asked, trying to judge the depth.

"Seventy, seventy-five feet or so I'd say," Skye estimated.

"Blast!" the Aundarian swore softly. "My rope is only about fifty feet long."

"I have some," offered Mikaya, instantly kneeling and rummaging around in her pack.

"Hear that? We'll have you out in no time, sweetheart."

"O – okay," she sniffled, then looked up as the human and half-elf were tying the ropes together. "Max, I'm sorry I wandered off. I just didn't like hearing everyone yelling."

"It's alright," Max struggled to keep his voice steady and reassuring. "Don't worry about it, okay? I'm not mad at you, no one is. All I want is to get you out of there and safe."

"Plenty long enough," Kayne spoke up, eying the pit then the rope with satisfaction. "Cindy, watch your head. I'm going to throw the rope in." He tossed a length of it over the edge.

_ Brrrr-ZING!_

The whirring noise was loud and startling, as was what produced it: a rapid-moving series of circular metal blades that raced across the pit's diameter at three different heights. It neatly severed the rope, and whatever serves for Max's heart froze in horror as a scream rang out.

"Cindy!" The blades retracted back into the pit wall as quickly as they'd appeared, allowing them to see down into the pit and hear the girl's terrified sobbing.

"That was right over my head!" she cried, sprawled as close to the ground as she could get, arms over her head.

"Tower spit!" muttered Skye, frustrated, as Kayne dismally looked at the severed end of the rope.

"Now what?" Bow asked.

"I'll go down -" Max started to say.

"Don't be a fool!" the d'Cannith snapped. "Those blades were adamantine-edged. Anyone with a half-knowledge about the metal could tell that. You'd be cut into ribbons before you could even get part-way down to her." Max knew she was right, but was in a near-panic.

'I'm _not_ leaving her down there!" he all but shouted in Eladrin's face.

"Ah!" Skye suddenly snapped his fingers. "Kayne, do you still have your lock pick ring?" Kayne smiled back.

"Skye, you're brilliant!" The Aundarian gestured with a hand, and a ring appeared in his grip. He switched it out for a silver one he wore, and eyed up what was left of the rope. "How much is left?"

"Maybe eighty feet," Mikaya answered.

"It'll have to do." Without further comment, Kayne began to tie the rope around his waist.

"What are you doing?" Scout asked. "You heard what Lady Eladrin said. Those blades are _adamantine_- edged!"

'I know." Kayne finished securing the rope, and displayed the ring. "This is like _mage hand_ only with a unique trait: it gives me tactile sensation on my fingertips when I use it, just like I was feeling whatever I 'hold' with it. And this -" He pulled what looked like a black blindfold out of his pack. "- will let me see the trap's mechanisms, even if they're within the rock itself." He gave Eladrin his hat to hold, tied his hair back in a ponytail and stuffed it down into the back of his shirt, then tied the blindfold into place so he could easily pull it down over his eyes when needed. Lastly, he picked up a length of rope and handed it to Max, looking the 'Forged directly in the eyes despite Max being a good bit taller. "I promise you, I'll get those traps disarmed and get her out. And I know you won't let me fall no matter what." Max nodded, taking a firm grip on the rope as others took up the rest to assist. Kayne laid himself down on his stomach, looking over the edge of the pit, then began to inch his way down.

"Be careful, Kayne," Mikaya whispered, watching with Eladrin as neither of them had the strength to be any use.

"Hey little one," Kayne called down to Cindy, trying to reassure her. "You just get as close to the ground as you can, and lets see what I can do about those nasty blades. Just be brave for me and Max, okay?"

"Okay." Slowly, Kayne neared the first set of blades.

"I can see the slit where they come from," he called up to the others, as he pulled the blindfold down over his eyes. But that seemingly released a few hairs from their confinement, for the trap suddenly triggered. "Damn!" he cursed, startled. Cindy for her part whimpered, but was fighting to be brave. "Sorry about that," Kayne said once it had reset. "It seems this thing wants to give me a haircut." He scowled as he pushed himself up onto one arm, presumably to get a better view of the trap. "Well, I _like _my hair just the way it is." Then slowly, his other hand, the one with the ring, began to move. "Clever, clever. It's a two-part trap. One part is the blades themselves, the other some sort of magic mirrors that 'see' every inch of the pit in front of them, three per set of blades. They see when something passes in front of them, and release the blades."

"Can you disarm it?" Skye called down.

"The blades, no." Max's heart sank. "_But_, all I need to do is trick the mirrors. If they never detect anything, then the blades, armed or not, are useless." After a few more silent, tense moments, Max felt Kayne shift. "Okay, here goes nothing." Without warning, he stuck his arm into the blades' path. Those watching from above gasped.

Nothing.

"Ha hah!" Kayne continued to inch himself down the pit, upside down, as Max called happily to Cindy,

"We'll have you out in a minute or two, sweetheart. Just hold on for me." One by one the trap was disabled, and then the rope gave a couple of tugs in Max's hands as Kayne untied himself and fell the last foot and a half or so to the bottom, to land next to Cindy. He stood and dusted himself off, then waved to those above.

"All clear!" Max nodded and quickly climbed down. The instant he was on the bottom he knelt next to Cindy and scooped her up into his arms. She clung to him, letting out all her fear and pain and sobbing against his chest. Unable to find that same release of emotion, Max just held her tight and shook slightly, all the while whispering reassurances to her that she was safe once more.

"How is she?" Scout asked, concerned. Max looked at her leg, and felt a chill. 'Broken' it was, much in the same manner a tree limb could be broken. Even the metal that proved her Warforged heritage was visible. Kayne, also able to clearly see the wound, looked a little ill. By Max's best guess, Cindy had triggered the trap, but her weight increasing her fall speed and greater density – both a by-product of her being made of metal – had only gotten her grazed by the blades, and then the landing had finished the job. And likely it was that same density and weight that had saved her from getting her leg severed clean off.

"We're coming up," Max called up, honestly not able to answer Scout. Kayne first, then Max following with Cindy held in one arm close to his side, they escaped the trap and returned to the main chamber.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Safe once more, Max sat on the bottom steps with Cindy in his lap and wrapped up in his arms, shushing her gently and rubbing her back.

"My leg..." she whimpered softly. Skye stepped forward.

"Allow me," he said gently, as he laid a hand on Cindy's knee. He murmured under his breath, and cast a spell. Max figured that it must've been some variant of _Cure Wounds_, as the sight of Cindy's leg healing up attested to. Even though she didn't receive the full benefit of the spell, being a Warforged, it was enough to heal her leg. "There."

"Thank you, all of you," Max said gratefully. "I owe you more than I can ever repay."

"It was nothing," Kayne modestly replied. "After all, it was the right thing to do." All got quiet as Eladrin suddenly approached Max. The Reforged held Cindy closer; after nearly losing her once, must he suffer this now?

Skye seemed about to speak, but the d'Cannith held up a hand for silence. Reaching over, she slid her hand under Cindy's hair at the back of her neck, and extracted a ruby red barrette that Max hadn't even known was there, nor Cindy herself if her reaction was anything to judge by. This the lady held for all to see, looking at it, her expression thoughtful.

"Such a pity," she said, though her tone seemed to indicate she wasn't speaking to anyone present. "Cinder was such a special Warforged. Likely there will never be another like her to exist. It's such a shame that she -" Eladrin took the barrette in both hands and snapped it in two, then dropped the halves to the ground and crushed them underfoot. "- was destroyed by one of the traps in a Xen'drik temple. Acid, as I hear correctly. As for those who took her -" Here she looked Max right in the eyes. "- they were mercenaries, a human and a Warforged, who clearly was the one who tore the door off of the hinges. Skye, Kayne, and Mikaya have taken up pursuit, I believe into the Mournlands. I expect a report from them shortly." She turned to the three Heroes. "Ah! There you are. Were you successful?" The quick-witted Kayne never missed a beat.

"M'lady, I can guarantee that they will not bother you again."

"Excellent! You have the thanks of myself, and my House, and will be rewarded as we agree upon." She dusted off her hands in a very satisfied manner, while all the 'Forged could do was gape in amazement at what had seemingly transpired.

"Lady Eladrin," Max said, "you would lie to your House, for us? Why?" She turned back to face him.

"When the Question of Souls was being debated, the heads of House Cannith urged all its members to think long and hard on the subject, and to come to our own decision. For many this was easy – though there were a few rare exceptions – and thus came the House's stand on the matter. I however was unsure. I'd seen Warforged display many traits I'd always connected with a soul: Courage, selflessness, loyalty, devotion. But, I reasoned, this could simply be a bi-product of being made for war. So I settled my criteria on a trait that war does not produce: Love. I saw your love for Cinde – Cind_y_, quite clearly. You love her, right down to the soul that same love proves. You are truly the best able to care for her."

Her speech stunned everyone for a moment. Then Max set Cindy to the side gently, stood, and approached Eladrin. Taking her hand, he bowed over it.

"My lady, this is truly one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. Thank you." And he gently pressed her hand to his mouth in the closest thing to a kiss he could. He noticed with some amusement when he straightened that she was blushing slightly.

"Um, well... you're welcome." Max let a grin touch his eyes as she composed herself, and he let her hand go. "If I were you, I wouldn't remain here for long. My House will likely investigate this place, and it would be in your best interest to not be here when they do. And for me, it's best if I don't see you leave." With that, she walked down to the far end of the 'funnel' to await the heroes, her back to them all.

"Again, thank you," Max said to the three.

"Where will you go?" Mikaya asked curiously.

"Someplace safe, for all of us," he replied, then added, "Look, if there's anything I can do to repay you, seek out a Warforged named Three. I believe he's King Boronel's bodyguard. He knows how to find me. Just tell him you need to find Rend, and 'Blue for loyalty, our friendship is gold.' He'll know what to do." They nodded.

"We'll remember," Skye agreed. "You take care of yourself, and Cindy."

"I will."

"Well, good-bye then," Kayne said glibly. He gave a playful bow to Cindy. "Lady." Cindy giggled. Then, to all's surprise, he bowed to Scout as well. "Lady." She blinked in surprise at the courtesy, and just managed a nod in response.

With that, the three heroes went to Lady Eladrin and teleported away. Max turned to his family. "Lets leave. I'll contact Gravin, and we'll find a new place to live."

Within minutes they were gone.


	9. Chapter Nine: Doubts

Chapter 9: Doubts

Gravin took them to a new place, one of his own hideouts on a small island southeast of Valanar. It had an abandoned fort on it – who built it, he didn't know – next to a cliff he could dock at. The construction was sturdy, there was plenty of room, and it was safe.

Once they'd settled in, the 'Forged focused on adjusting to the new environment. For the first time, they were nowhere near any people. The nearest civilization, in fact, was Valanar itself. Never before had any of them been cut off from the other races, and although they needed physically next to nothing, emotionally it took its toll.

_ "It's only until things calm down," Max assured them when Shock spoke of the isolation on evening as they were gathered together, talking like Hunter had shown them how to do. It was a practice that made them all feel safe from its familiarity and the sense of closeness it created. "When Gravin gives the all clear, we'll head back, maybe slip into Zilargo or somewhere else."_

_ "There are a few places in Zilargo where I think we can blend in fairly easily," Whirlwind had agreed, as had Maul. _

The conversation drifted through Max's mind like the wind drifted over his body. He sat on the wall top of the fort, looking out over the jungle in front of him, a couple of days later, just thinking over things. He glanced over his shoulder into the fort courtyard below at the others, doing whatever they wanted to keep themselves busy. Max knew they were feeling the lack of contact with people.

_ Heh, how ironic. We are built for war, for fighting and killing, yet we here crave companionship. We always take our rest in the same room, despite there being plenty of space for us to move about, we never remain where we can't see someone else at all times... is it just us few here, or do all Warforged have the same need? Will being here, with just us few, hurt them? _Max sighed, turning back to face outwards. _Seems I've been having a lot of these thoughts lately. I've tried to put them from my mind, but they just keep coming back, whenever I see one of the others sigh, or look up at the sky with that expression of longing. They want to return to Khorvaire... and because of me, they're stuck here, suffering._ He pulled out Hunter's Wolf, looking at it as he often did when puzzled, as if there he could find the answers, as if through it, Hunter could still guide him. _Did I do the right thing, Hunter? I know we agreed on this place together, but..._

"Max!" Cindy's call snapped the Reforged out of his reflection, and he smiled as she came skipping up the stairs and over to him to drop into his lap. He playfully ruffled her hair. "Scout and Whirlwind took me to the river, and look!" She pulled a couple of banded, pale blue stones out of her pocket to display.

"Crazy lace agates, if I'm not mistaken," Max identified, remembering seeing them once during the war when his unit had camped beside a river. "They're quite pretty." She handed them over.

"They're for you, Max."

"Well, thank you, sweetheart. That's very thoughtful." Cindy beamed, cuddling into his lap and unknowing how much better her gift made him feel, at least for the moment. Scout, having been following behind, sat next to them, and Max smiled at her over the top of Cindy's head. He loved how comfortable he was with Scout. If he was to say he had a second, as his still-military mindedness thought of it, she'd definitely be it. He trusted her, and her opinion, unfailingly. For a brief moment he considered telling her of his doubts, his fears, then muffled it. A leader was supposed to stay strong at all times and support those who followed him, like Hunter had done. This was something he'd have to handle by himself.

Even as the thoughts flickered in his mind, he saw concern enter her eyes. Leave it to Scout to see right through him like he was Aundarian crystal.

"Cindy," she said, "didn't you want to ask Arcanus and Shock about those creatures we saw at the river?" She smiled.

"Oh yeah." The girl hopped up and, after a hug to Max and Scout both, she scampered down the stairs and into the practice yard to find the spell casters. Max gave Scout a look.

"'Creatures?'" he echoed.

"They were river dolphins," Scout clarified with a smile, "but Cindy was so amazed by them, I pretended I'd never seen them before." Max chuckled. Then Scout looked at him straight on, eye to eye. "Max, what's troubling you?" Max tried to play it off as nothing, and gave what he thought was a convincing smile.

"What makes you think something is?" She in response reached over to turn his hand up, the one holding the Wolf.

"I can see it in your eyes," she said, "and moreover, you only have this out when it's something pretty big." Max sighed, though he'd expected no less, and looked back out over the scenery.

"Scout... do you think I've done the right thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everything I've done... involving everyone else in my crime, exposing them to the danger of capture or even being destroyed, bringing them here where they all suffer from loneliness... all because of me..." For a moment there was silence, then Max felt Scout's hand on his shoulder. He looked over at her to see not pity or condemnation or even a trace of anger in her eyes, but gentle compassion and understanding.

"Max," she said, "answer me this: Why have we come here?"

"Because we can't risk House Cannith..." His answer faded away as Scout shook her head.

"That's now what I asked." Gently pulling on his shoulder, she turned him to look with her on the others. Whirlwind, Maul, and Reaver were sparring while Sentinel and Cutter watched on, giving advice and praising cleverly executed moves. Shock and Arcanus were talking with Cindy, the former

having created an illusion of the river dolphin and was pointing out the details of the creature to her. Viper was playing a 'rogue's game,' attempting to sneak up on the others from the shadows created by the fort and stables, tap them on the shoulder, then vanish before they caught him. Max had to smile as he saw Arcanus jump in surprise and look behind him, only to have missed the assassin by a second. Bow was practicing his archery by shooting at a thick bundle of grasses he'd piled up by the stable wall, and Mouse sat comfortable above said grass bundle, playing a tune on his guitar.

"Look at them, Maximillian," Scout said softly. "Each and every one of us here made the _choice_ to come. No one made us pick this path, and if we do suffer as you claim, it is a suffering we have willingly accepted."

"But why?' Max had to ask. "Why did everyone decide to come here with me? Why did they put themselves at such risk?"

"Because, Max, they trust you, have faith in you to lead us just like we all had faith in Hunter. Even when you have doubts, or make mistakes, especially during those times." Max just sighed softly.

"I wish I could feel as confident. All I feel is like their suffering is all my fault."

"It's no one's fault, Max, least of all yours. And you don't have to be confident all the time. Between all of us here, we've got enough faith in you, for you too. Just remember, just because you're our leader doesn't mean you have to act invincible. You can come to us when you're troubled, and we'll be there to help you, even if all we can do is listen. Okay?" Max took a deep breath, held it for a moment, then let it out and tried to release his tension with it.

"Okay." He smiled at her. "Thanks, Scout."

"Anytime, and I mean that." She patted his shoulder as she got up. "I think I'll go give Viper a hard time with his 'game.'" Max chuckled and just watched her go, then just sat quietly, turned around slightly and watching them all. What Scout had said to him was true, he knew. Any one of them could've stayed with Gravin to be dropped off elsewhere, without a drop of reproach from him or any of the others. Without a doubt Max knew each one of them was strong enough, and moreover confident enough, to make their own way in the world and live a full life. Yet they chose to remain. Faith in him? Maybe.

Then a thought came to him, so unbidden and sudden he'd swear Hunter must've whispered it to him.

_ If they find me worthy of their trust, who am I to devalue their belief, by doubting myself?_

Max closed his eyes at the solemn, soul-deep clarity of the moment, and when he opened them again and saw his friends, he felt like he was seeing them anew. Smiling, Max tucked the Wolf away and, feeling more confident than before, in his friends' faith if not his own, he went down to join them. After all, he couldn't let Scout have all the fun.


	10. Chapter Ten: Xilo

Chapter 10: Xilo

Max came out of his reflective rest late on night as he felt Cindy snuggle up against his side abruptly. Looking he saw the girl had indeed moved from the pile of cushions Shock and Arcanus conjured to be her bed, to lay next to him on the floor, wiggled under his arm and head on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed tightly, and her hand on his chest clutched at his shirt. Gently he nuzzled the top of her head.

"You okay, sweetheart?" She looked up at him, tears smeared across her face.

"I had a nightmare," she whimpered, and Max cuddled her. Although being unable to dream, thus having no real idea of what a 'nightmare' entailed beyond it's literal definition, he could easily read her fear.

"Maybe if you tell me about it, you'll feel better," he suggested. Trembling, Cindy nodded.

"S – something came after me, was chasing me. It killed you, and Scout, and Arcanus, and _everyone_, and kept running after me." She shook harder and buried her face against Max. "It – it wanted to _kill_ me." She was crying again. Max rolled to face her and wrapped both arms around her.

"Shh, shh, there there, Cindy, sweetheart. It was all just a dream. Everyone's here, just fine."

"It felt so real."

"I've been told dreams can be so."

"My chest hurts."

"Oh?" Growing a bit more concerned, Max put his hand on the center of his chest, where he felt a faint, very faint vibration and an unfamiliar warmth.

"That's what woke me up from the nightmare," Cindy added. "It was bothering me a little bit before, but now it really hurts." Max pushed himself into a sitting position, and pulled the girl into his lap.

"Maybe it's just from the nightmare, and stress."

"It hurts where the schema is." Cindy trembled. "I – I think something _bad_ is gonna happen."

"What makes you think that?"

"I – don't know. But I think it is. I – I think whatever is gonna happen... the schema _wants_ it to happen." That confused the Reforged. He knew what a schema was, of course. Every Warforged had one, somewhere inside them. It was what supposedly gave the Warforged its sentience, it's life. At least, that's what Max had overheard a couple of Cannith-affiliated soldiers in the war saying. But as far as he knew, they weren't sentient. He'd held one once, early in his existence, and had seen no evidence of life there. Yet Cindy spoke as if hers had thought and will.

While he puzzled it out, Cindy clung to him as if she desired to hide away from the world.

"Max, I'm scared!" Firmly Max shoved aside his confusion. What was or was not didn't matter. What mattered was Cindy's perception of events, and that _she_ believed it.

"Cindy, I promised to protect you and I will. Whatever bad thing happens, I'll do my all to keep you and everyone else safe. And if you keep feeling this way, or if the pain gets worse, you come tell me, no matter what I'm doing, okay?"

"Okay." She sniffled a bit more. Max held her until she slept, though it was fitful despite his best efforts, and on until sunrise.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

All that morning, Cindy stayed close to Max's side, occasionally reaching out to touch him as if reassuring herself that he was there. Max would just smile at her in response, and hug her or stroke her hair, though inside his senses were on high alert. And it wasn't just due to Cindy's nightmare. There was something foreboding in the air. No birds sang, what few animals that were seen were skittish and bolted for cover at a moment's notice, and even the shining sun seemed to provide no warmth. All of the 'Forged went about their usual routines in silence, tension a palpable thing. All in all, Max thought it reminded him of how his unit had always behaved before a battle, the quiet a time to listen to a warrior's instincts, to sense every particle of dust in the air, the blowing breeze, to feel out and note any weakness in the body in preparation for combat.

As the day wore on, they became more and more tense, more edgy and at the same time alert. The slightest noise brought eyes to the source and hands to weapons. It was as if they could sense hostile approach, but from where they didn't know.

If it hadn't been for Cindy, they might've had no warning at all. But as it was, the girl gave a sharp cry and dropped to her knees, clutching at her chest.

"Cindy!" Max gasped, kneeling quickly next to her. Tears streamed from her eyes, and as Max put his hand on her back he felt a strong vibration.

"It – it feels like the schema is gonna rip outta my chest!" she cried, then screamed, "It's here!"

Max looked swiftly up, and just saw a dark shape in the air approaching at a high rate of speed, far too fast to be an airship.

"We've got company!" he shouted, and his family instantly fell into battle formations. Max scooped up Cindy, who could do nothing but cry and hold her chest. Quickly he looked to Arcanus and Shock near the back of the lines, recalling parts of his vocabulary he hadn't had to use since the end of the War. "Dis!" Then, to the others, "Rush!" They nodded in response to the commands, and Max stole another look skyward. _Scrap! It's fast!_ Already he could discern more details about the creature. It appeared to be a 'Forge, one with a large disk in the center of its chest. But it was _huge_! It was even taller than a Warforged Titan, who towered over twice the hight of a normal 'Forged, as far as the pictures Max had seen showed. And it was racing towards them with deadly intent that was unmistakable. With a roar it swooped towards their fort. "Ground!" Max shouted in warning, and all the 'Forged threw dove for cover or threw themselves to the ground, Max himself falling over Cindy, as the monstrous construct raked it's claws over the fort, demolishing the main building's roof and sending debris flying. It circled around for another attack.

Quickly Arcanus and Shock got to their feet, both casting the highest form of _Dispel_ that they knew to remove any protective or enhancing spells upon the creature.

"None!" Arcanus shouted as both spells failed to have any effect. Scout and Bow unleashed their arrows, but they were just doing no good.

"Max," Scout shouted, as the Thing landed in the fort, destroying part of one wall. "_Scarce!_" At first Max hesitated against the order to run, to leave everyone behind, but then Scout looked at him. "_Protect Cindy!"_

Max trembled, but snatched up Cindy and ran. Jumping over debris that were once a wall, he bolted for the forest and the nearby hills hoping to lose the beast amidst the crags and caves as behind he heard his family fighting the thing, sounds of metal scraping metal, battle cries and shouting. Could they win? He honestly wasn't sure, against something of that power.

Max paused as he entered the foothills of the closest mountain, a good five minutes run away at his top speed, looking back towards the fort. With a cry of surprise he saw the beast had taken to the air again, leaving the near-destroyed fort – and several unmoving forms within – behind, in pursuit. It caught up to them before Max could take two steps, slamming into the Reforged from behind sharply, grabbing Cindy and wrenching her from his arms. Cindy screamed, and Max bravely drew one of his blades and leaving a hand free. But the metal monster didn't seem to care about Max, as it slowed to change angle to flee higher into the mountains.

"Oh no you don't!" Max lunged at the last possible second, catching hold of its leg as it left the ridge. He had no real plan, was just going off instinct and intuition, as he began to struggle to reach something vital. The beast kicked a few times, trying to shake Max off, then reached down to pluck him away. Hovering, it brought Max up close to it's face, its eyes pools of malice and evil.

"Now you die." It's voice made Max want to cringe. It was so vile a voice it almost physically _hurt_. Rather casually it threw the Reforged up into the air like a rag doll, then easily backhanded him, sending Max sailing right off the mountainside. Dimly he registered that his entire chest was caved in, and that if he didn't do something, _anything_ to stop or slow his fall, he'd likely not survive the impact. But all around him was only empty air.

_ Cindy... I've failed. Forgive me..._

Much to Max's amazement, he felt himself connect with a solid mass much sooner than expected. And wait... the ground doesn't say 'Oof.' Wearily opening his eyes he saw someone had caught him mid-air, and was laying him on solid ground. He forced his eyes to focus to see a familiar face.

"S – Skye?"

"Gravin's right behind me," Skye said quickly, already standing and looking up the way the beast had gone. "He'll take care of you."

"Please... Cindy... save her..." Max managed to get out through the incredible pain he was in.

"I will." Skye shot off, flying up the mountainside – how without wings Max didn't know – as Kayne and Mikaya ran past. Gravin was half a step behind them, and was quick to drop to Max's side.

"Here," he said, easing Max more upright and putting a vial to his mouth. Max drank it down, and felt his wounds began to heal quickly; a very powerful healing potion. As soon as he could, even before all the wounds were healed, Max pulled himself up.

"Cindy – I've got to help her." A girl's scream split the air, and Max felt his 'heart' stop.

"Lets go," Gravin replied, and they took off running, the Spellcarved Soldier snatching up Max's fallen had and handing it back as they raced up the path.

The battle had already been joined by the time they arrived. Kayne darted around the titan's legs, stabbing and slashing wildly. Mikaya had used her magics to get an aerial advantage, launching a volley of rays at it. Skye was just laying Cindy down on the ground some distance away, and as he turned Max thought he'd feel ill from the amount of dark black-red 'Forged blood on the front of his armor. Then he saw Cindy past the marshal, and the Reforged felt consumed in a blinding fury. The front of her dress was ripped open, and the front of her body torn away, revealing a very Warforged combination of support structures, tubes, and other mechanisms. And centered in her chest, softly glowing, was a multi-point four inch diameter star: Cindy's Schema. And, the cruelest twist of all, Max saw Cindy's eyes scrunched closed – she was conscious and aware.

Before he could give in to the temptation to charge, Gravin caught his arm.

"If you're going to rush in," he said, pressing a ring into Max's palm, "at least be smart about it." Max looked at the ring, noting the air-like pattern etched on it. He put it on, willing the magic to work, feeling an _invisibility_ spell take hold. Then he darted into the cavern, moving to stand opposite Kayne behind the monster. It seemed to sense him, for it slightly turned to look his direction. Max grinned, as the distraction gave Kayne the opening for a powerful blow. As it turned back, Max lunged, adding a strike of his own with his blades and dispelling the _invisibility_. Skye left Cindy laying there and dashed in, cutting the metal construct with a mighty two-handed swing. The beast roared.

"I will be whole again!" it yelled, lunging and keeping the attackers on their toes dodging. "I did not wait all those long years for a piece of my essence to be used in a mere child!" Max growled. This thing had_ hurt_ Cindy, had quite possibly _killed_ all of his family.

"Go to Khyber!" Max shouted back, lunging. It kicked him, sending him into the cavern wall and making his head ring from the impact. As he pulled himself to his feet, he saw a blur rush to Cindy and carry her away. He grinned: Gravin, using who-knows how many tricks to make himself move incredibly fast. A furious bellow rocked the cavern, and the monster turned towards the fleeing Spellcarved Soldier. A piece of the disk, a diamond, began to glow brightly, and a burst of sonic energy streaked out. Skye bravely lept in the way to take the hit, giving Gravin the opening to vanish from view.

"The schema!" Mikaya shouted as she barraged its chest with a flaming bolt of magic. "The star is cracked! Destroy it!" Looking Max saw a near-identical star schema to Cindy's, with a barely noticeable fracture traversing it from top to bottom.

"Fool!" it shouted back, bashing the half-elf out of the air and slinging Kayne into Max, knocking both over and making Max lose his grip on his off-hand sword. It took a menacing step forward, directly onto the blade and snapping it into fragments. "I am Xilo! I cannot be destroyed! And once I am whole again, I will dominate your world!"

"Not if we can help it," Skye snarled in return as he sliced a reaching arm. Max climbed out from under a dazed Kayne and rushed to move behind Xilo again. Being a 'Forged himself, he was quite knowledgeable to their physical construction.

And he knew how to bring one down to more even footing.

His blades had done little real damage, and the one was destroyed, but Max had one final card to play. He reached into his belt and pulled out Shadow's dagger, the one the rogue had dropped in their battle with the Juggernauts. He struck, gouging the dagger into the back of one of its knees where the armor was jointed to allow movement, using the overhand move Viper had taught him during their training sessions. It cleanly sunk in, and he could feel the blade grinding against the structures inside. And then he felt, and heard, the SNAP! He grinned as Xilo staggered.

"Never mess with my family," he growled as he extracted the dagger and spun about to dodge a swing and position himself to bring it home again, in the back of the other knee. SNAP! and Xilo fell to its knees. Before it could recover, Mikaya fired off a green ray of magic which seemed to weaken the integrity of the disk. Kayne followed in its wake, his flurry of attacks sending chips flying. Max darted around to the front in time to see the star piece shatter. Xilo roared, and in ran Skye. The Marshal shoved his sword, swathed in silver fire, into the hole and used the blade like a crowbar to pry the disk out. Without its schema, the adamantine shell fell lifeless to the stone, as all four of the sent a single powerful blow each into what was left of the disk. It cracked neatly in half.

Then it began to hum, softly at first, then louder.

"Tower spit!" Skye cursed. "_Find cover!_" Max grabbed Mikaya, who was the closest to himself, and they dove behind a large boulder as the hum turned into a high-pitched ring, and then...

_ BOOM!_

The explosion was deafening. Bits of adamantine and stone shot past the Reforged and mage, and the stone behind them cracked. Waves of expended, powerful magics buffeted all around them, the alternating heat and cold almost unbearable and all of it drowning out their joined cries of fear. Then, all went quiet, the echoes dying away. For a few long moments there was no sound, then Skye called out,

"You two okay?"

"I think so," Max answered. "You?"

"We're fine," Kayne answered, sounding understandable a bit shaken. "Is – it dead?"

"One way to find out," Skye commented, and they heard a protesting yelp from Kayne. Max cautiously ventured a peek out from behind his now-less-than-whole shelter, and couldn't help but laugh at what he saw: Skye's arm sticking out above their shelter of stone, waving Kayne's hat back and forth, while Kayne seemingly struggled to get it back. Mikaya peeked out, then giggled too.

"It's dead," she called over laughingly, as they all stood and the Aundarian snatched his hat back, shoving it onto his head.

"Really, man," he scolded Skye (who looked non the least bit repentant), "taking a person's hat _and_ using it to see if a very deadly foe it dispatched. That's positively cruel. You have no respect for a person's private property."

"Next time, I'll remove your hat and shove _you_ out instead," the Brelander replied without hesitation, getting a laugh from Mikaya and Max, as Kayne looked put out, but only for a moment before he grinned, taking the ribbing in stride.

"Well, not that Xilo is dead, lets see how everyone fared." Max heartily agreed, and they left to find Gravin not too far away with Cindy tucked into his lap, gently trying to trickle a potion into her mouth. Her throat moved, but it seemed painful to her. Max couldn't repress a little gasp that might have passed for a sob.

Gravin looked up at him, and nodded for Max to take her. Max dropped to his knees, and gently she was shifted from one to the other, the Spellcarved Soldier continuing to trickle the potion to her.

"I'm here, sweetheart," he soothed softly. "Xilo's dead, and won't be hurting you ever again." Skye knelt next to them and stroked Cindy's head, gently easing a _healing_ spell onto her, as Kayne covered her with his cloak. Slowly her tensed muscles relaxed, her expressions eased, and she was able to drink down the potion. Then, much to Max's relief, her eyes opened. He smiled his most reassuring smile, though inside he shook from his emotions. "There, all better now."

"Are you... okay?" she whispered.

"I little dented, but nothing serious." Cindy looked past Max to the Heroes, and smiled.

"I thought I heard you," she said as Max stood, still holding Cindy close to him against his chest. "I knew if you were here too, then Max and the others would be fine."

"Well, thanks for the confidence, angel," Kayne replied with a grin, as Mikaya touched the hem of her dress and slid a hand under the cloak to readjust it. She cast, and withdrew her hands.

"There. No sense in you wearing a ruined dress, especially one as pretty as yours." Kayne took his cloak back, to show not a splotch of blood or tear remained on either garment. Cindy just smiled her thanks, nuzzling more into Max's arms.

"Lets go check on the others," Gravin suggested. "Ridden Favor remained behind to take care of them while I followed you three." Not without some trepidation from Max they returned to the now-decimated fort. He was afraid of what he'd find. How many of his friends were now dead, because of him? As it drew into view, he held Cindy just a bit tighter, in an attempt to hide his shaking.

"Ah, there you are," came the voice of Gravin's one-armed elven first mate as they rounded the final corner.

"Max!" came several voices at once. The called Reforged nearly dropped to the ground in relief as Scout jogged over to hug both him and Cindy. What thrilled him even more, he saw all of his family alive and alert, some a little worse for wear but still in one piece.

"Y – You're alive!" he sputtered out, perhaps a bit inanely, but the degree of his relief had him somewhat stunned.

"That monster just batted us around for a bit, as if looking for something, until it realized you'd left with Cindy," Cutter said from where he leaned against a wall with Whirlwind and Sentinel. "Then he knocked us away and took off after you."

"We heard the explosion," Arcanus added. "We were worried.

'So was I," Max admitted, before turning to Skye, Kayne, and Mikaya. "Again, you save everyone most dear to me. It seems to be my fate to ever be thanking you."

"You really should thank Lady Eladrin," Mikaya corrected. "She's the one who told us Merrix had made Xilo using the damaged copy of Cindy's schema, and that Xilo was going to come after her."

"In fact," Kayne added, "she's the one who damaged the schema, a feat Merrix nearly beat her to death for. It was fortunate that Skye was able to heal her."

"Then I owe her greatly. Please thank her for me."

"You can thank her yourself personally if you want," Skye said. "Max, Merrix is dead. Xilo killed him before he escaped from Cannith Tower. There's nothing left to prevent you and your friends from returning to Khorvaire now."

"We – we can go back?" Scout asked eagerly. Skye nodded.

"Although the House has likely not decided who will take over, Eladrin seemed certain there is none left to accuse you in what happened with Cindy. It was such a secret project that for any to come forward would only implement themselves in various crimes." The knowledge that he was now essentially cleared of his crime was so sudden Max had to lean back against one of the few still-standing posts for a moment. Then, when he realized everyone was looking at him for a decision, he straightened.

"Then... we'll go home." His 'Forged cheered at that, and Max smiled. "Though as to where exactly we'll go, we'll have to discuss."

"I'll carry you wherever you need to go," Gravin offered, then glanced at the humans and half-elf. "That is, if you don't need me to ferry you back." Mikaya smiled.

"I can teleport us back, no worries. We just wanted to make sure everything here was okay."

"Believe me," Max sincerely replied, "I think things are better than they've been in a _long_ time."

"Then we'll leave you to your planning," Skye said. "Keep yourselves out of trouble." Max chuckled.

"Hopefully, now we can." Cindy waved, and the three _teleported_ away.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" she asked as everyone began gathering what salvageable items they could find.

"Oh, I think we will," Max replied. "The world isn't such a big place, and Khorvaire even less so." Cindy smiled.

"I hope so. I really like them."

"Me too, sweetheart. Now," He set her down but kept hold of her hand. "Lets see what we can find to take with us."

"Okay!"


	11. Epilogue: Return to Khorvaire

Epilogue: Return to Khorvaire

By evening they were sailing back to Khorvaire. Discussion had of course centered on where to go, and after much debate and weighing of the facts they'd settled on Wroat, Breland's capital. Aundair seemed too pompous, and they feared the many wizards who called the country home would find out about Cindy's nature. The same went for the curious gnomes of Zilargo, even though that had been a previous option. All of them, even Viper, agreed that Karnnath was _not_ place for Cindy, and Max vetoed Thrane, the others fully understanding why. That left Breland, and Wroat seemed the safest place: populated so they could practically vanish if they wanted, with plenty of people for companionship. And, Max, reasoned, Three would be nearby most of the time. That gave the Reforged a sense of security. He'd already decided privately to find his friend and tell him everything about Cindy and all. Even though Skye had said he was off the hook, he knew someone might come for Cindy, someday, someone interested in Merrix's work or just wanting her for their own reasons, and he might need the protection for her that he hoped Three could provide. And to gain that, he'd have to come clean to the King's Protector.

Gravin wouldn't land in Wroat directly – although he never touched a Brelish ship nor had a bounty there, any guards that saw him would be compromised if they didn't try to bring him in – so he dropped them off where he'd picked them up, and they would walk the rest of the way. It was an arrangement they all favored, and as Gravin sailed away and the group began the trek to Wroat, Max couldn't help but see, in his mind's eye, another Reforged strolling with them into a bright new future.

End: Book Two

Next: Book Three: Pureforged


End file.
